


Stay With Me

by Jamy79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Unconsciousness, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamy79/pseuds/Jamy79
Summary: Buckey and Sam are working hard to try to take down the last of Hydra.  Bucky becomes really close with Sharon Carter.  Everything is going fine until Sharon is kidnapped
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sharon Carter
Comments: 43
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky woke up from another one of his nightmares. Shuri had taken most everything out of his brain but some memories or rather horrors he just couldn’t shake. He reached over to the nightstand to get his phone and saw he had a message on it. He smiled to himself, it was from Sharon. ^Thank you for not making fun or my singing too much. Sam is quite the critic lol.^   
Bucky types back ^Well Sam thinks Earth Wind And Fire is a better band than the Beatles so he isn’t the best critic.^   
He put down his phone and looked up at his ceiling, since when did he find Sharon so intriguing? He tried his hardest not to think of her like that, but it was getting more and more difficult the more time he spent with her. She was so much like Steve, not that he ever had a thing for Steve, but it's a comfort thing. She made him feel safe. She also didn’t look at him the way the others did, she treated him like a normal human being and that meant a lot to him. He trusted her with everything including his life. She is a comfort for him and being that he doesn’t let that many people get close to him, that is a big thing for him. In fact there are only three people besides his family who he let in and trusted Steve, Sam and Sharon.  
He heard the message chime again but this time it wasn’t Sharon it was Sam. ^Where the hell are you Buck? You were supposed to meet up with me and the coffee shop on the corner of Brock and Laurel St. to get that thing.^ Shit he forgot, Sharon is getting in his head.   
Bucky responds back ^ Hey Tweetie don’t lose all your feathers I will be there in like 20!^  
^20 freaking minutes come on man. Why can’t you remember things, oh I forgot you are like a 110 year old man, lol!^  
^107 to be exact but who’s counting I still can outrun you^.  
Bucky got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He quickly washed up, combed his hair and brushed his teeth. Since he knew the coffee shop was not far he ran there knowing he could get there in a few minutes, although the average person it would probably take them like 20. When he got there Sam was already waiting at an outside table with his shades on . Mr. Smooth, Bucky thought to himself.  
“Overslept old man?” Sam quipped.  
“ No, when I woke up I realized I would have to see your mug and decided to roll over and take a few more Z’s.” Bucky let out a snort.  
“ Laugh all you want, I am the one who makes this look good”.   
Sam always has a comeback Bucky just decides to leave it there and get down to business. “Okay, so what is this “thing” all about?”  
“Well… looks like Hydra is not done. Unfortunately, they still have the super soldier serum and plan on making more soldiers worse then your ass”. Sam slides a map towards Bucky. “Wanna take a trip?”  
Bucky runs a hand through hair. Sam knows Bucky is scared and wants nothing to do with Hydra. “Damn it! What does this keep on haunting me!”  
Sam looks at Bucky “Are you in, buddy?” He is worried about him but know he is strong and can do this.  
“You know it.” Bucky answers with a half smile.


	2. 1000 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is feeling uneasy about Sam and his mission. He bumps into Sharon and just the right time.

Bucky was walking back to his apartment and saw Sharon making her way towards him, she didn’t notice he was coming but boy did he notice her. In fact she almost ran him over.   
“Oh my God I am so sorry,” she said and then she looked up, “Oh, hey Buck, what are you doing out in the neck of these woods?”  
“Sam had one of his little meetings.”  
“What are my boys up to, anway?” Sharon questions and grinned  
“Your boys?”, Bucky laughed “ Never knew I was your boy.”  
Sharon blushed “You know what I mean. So what’s going on?”  
Bucky looks up and pinches the bridge of his nose, “ Sam found out some information that apparently Hydra is not done with their quest for drumming out more super soldiers. I can’t let that happen, I know what they can do and it won’t be pretty.”  
“Is there anything I can do to help?” Sharon looks at Bucky concerned.  
“Sharon I really do not want to put you in harm's way, you mean too much to me...I..I mean us,” his face turns crimson red. Did he just admit how he feels about her?   
Sharon smiles up at him, “ I am glad you feel that way but I am not letting you guys go alone. I go where you go, remember?”  
Bucky shakes his head, “ You don’t seem to understand...can we go somewhere more private to talk, please?”  
“Sure, my apartment is around the corner.”  
They walk in silence to her place. When they get inside Sharon puts down her bag and walks over to the fridge, grabs 2 beers (because she knows Bucky might need it to ease the tension he is feeling), and then turns to Bucky. Pointing to the couch Sharon says “ Have a seat, Buck. So what were you going to say?”   
Sharon is looking him in the eyes, this makes him feel uncomfortable because he knows what he is about to say and yet still can’t seem to find the right words to say it. “Sharon, these past 5 or 6 months,” he breathes out, “ ahh, how do I say this, after Steve died I thought I wouldn’t find someone to be close with and trust like I did with him. He was my confidant, my rock, and my very best friend. I don’t open up to people easily, not even Sam knows things you know,” he gives a soft smile, “Do you understand what am I trying to say?”  
Sharon still does not comprehend what he is trying to say, he definitely needs to be more clear. “Bucky, I know I am a friend and I guess I am just easy to talk with…”  
Bucky cuts her off, not to be rude he just needs to make himself clear before he is too scared to actually say it, “No,” he raises his hand to touch the side of her face and looks her in the eye to make sure she is ok with the touch, “ I have all these feelings for you, it’s been a long time since I have felt this way about a woman, and I don’t know if I have even ever felt this way about a woman before.” Bucky holds her gaze.   
Sharon looks stunned, her mouth gaping, she has no clue what to say but she can feel her heart beating hard against her chest. Something in her makes her brave at that point. She places her hands on either side of his face and kisses him full on the lips.   
Bucky is stunned and at first is tentative on kissing her back but then commits fully. As the kiss begins to heat up and leans her back into the couch and then lifts his head because he wants to make sure this is ok, “Sharon...I should stop I’m….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can keep up with this a chapter everyday, but don't hold me to it. Keep the winter13 love alive :)


	3. I Want To Know What Love Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky runs into Sharon literally, and things don't go as planned well not really...

This time she cuts him off by kissing him hard and probing his mouth with her tongue. He lets out a low moan. He lets his flesh hand explore under her t-shirt up to her bra. They are both breathing hard. Bucky stops her again, “This is not what I had planned, not that I don’t like it. I just don’t want you to regret this,” he gently pushes a strand of hair out of her face and gives her a warm smile.

“Bucky, I don’t think I could ever regret this. If this is about Steven and me, I am not sure his heart was ever in it and the fact that he still loved Peggy. Hell, he went back with her and stayed,” Sharon looked away from him.

Bucky took her chin in his flesh hand and made her look at him. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

She looked deep into his gorgeous ocean blue eyes and said in a breathless whisper without second questioning it “Yes.”

Without hesitation Bucky went back to kissing her and taking her in. Their breathing was heavy and labored, as if they both had been waiting for this moment for a lifetime. Bucky stripped her of her t-shirt and she did the same to him. She let out a gasp when she saw the scaring near his vibranium arm. He had tried to claw the old metal arm off when trying for 20 years to fight Hydra’s brainwashing. She put her lips to his scars letting him know it was ok. He shuddered, when she lifted her head he saw tears in her eyes. “Please don’t cry, baby. That’s part of my past and I can’t change that,” Bucky explained to her in a strained voice.

“I never want to change you or anything about you because that is who you are, it just hurts knowing what you had to go through. I wish I could take it all away.” She traces all of his scars with her fingertips and lips. She gets down to the waistband of his jeans and he stops her wandering hands. She looks at him questioningly.

“If you do that, this will be done before you know it,.” he let out a little laugh, “I have been with a woman for quite sometime like 80 or so years.”

Sharon’s eyes widened in shock. “Really?”

“Yes, there’s not much time for that when you are an assassin,” he brushes her hair back from her face and really looks at her almost into her. “ I am going to ask one more time because once this happens we can never go back, are you sure this is what you want, Sharon?”

She didn’t say anything this time she just grabbed him around the neck and kissed him hard. She then wound her legs around his waist and clenched tightly. Bucky started kissing down her neck and when he hit her sweet spot right in the crook of her shoulder and neck she let out a gasp of pleasure. She put her fingers on the back of his head to pull him in closer. He worked his way across to one of her bra straps and moved it so he could kiss her bare shoulder. He then reached behind her to unclasp her bra, his breath hitched when he saw her perky breast. His lips were on her breast and the other breath was being messaged. Sharon moaned in delight. He then trailed kisses down to her abdomen and hands worked with the button and zipper of her jeans. He slid her jeans off and just as he expected she was wearing plain white cotton panties. He looked up at her and grinned and she smiled back, nodding her head as if to encourage him not to stop. He then worked on his own pants situation and kicked them off in a haste. He was only now in his black boxer briefs, Sharon thought to herself that the man before her was built like a God and oh so sexy. She can feel his arousal between them. His fingers hook under her panty line and pull them down, leaving her completely vulnerable to him. She then frees him from his constraining underwear. His kisses are filled with passion and lust. Bucky hovers over Sharon “Look at me, Sharon.” Sharon opens her eyes and smiles up at him. He thinks to himself she is so trusting. He grabs her hands, intertwines his fingers with her and raises them about her head Their eyes don’t waiver as he pushes into. She lets out a loud moan as does he. She felt so good and he wanted to make this last for as long as he possibly could. 

He started moving slow, listening to her moans and sighs. He can feel every inch of her and he wants more. He begins to move faster at a steady rhythm.   
Sharon wraps herself around him, he feels so good and they fit together perfectly. She wonders, however, what she is doing, she doesn’t make it a point to just sleep with someone. She likes Bucky a lot but she doesn’t know what this is, she is just enjoying the moment now. She finally lets go and moans his name.

Bucky feels her orgasm and hears his name on her lips and follows her quickly after spilling all of himself in her. At that very moment he remembers he forgot protection. He pulls out of her and lays there. He looks over at Sharon and she has the cutest little grin on her face. “Umm… Sharon I kind of forgot protection, I am so sorry I was in the moment and…”

Sharon interrupts him “I am sure it will be okay, this it’s not my fertile time anyway.” 

“If anything happens you know you can talk to me, right?” 

Sharon gives a little smile “Bucky, it will be fine, trust me.” She goes to roll out of bed and he grabs her softly by the wrist.

“Where are you going so fast?” Bucky questions.

“I have things I need to do and I still need to find out from Sam, since you won’t tell me what our next mission is.” Sharon grabs her clothes and strolls into the bathroom.  
Bucky lays there for a second, he wonders what’s going through her head. Instead he says, “What makes you think Sam will tell you anything?”  
“Oh, he will,” she giggles. She walks out of the bathroom fully clothed with her hair up in a cute ponytail.

“So are we going to talk about this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems fast but this story is going to be fairly long, so I need to get things going.


	4. question for my readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a question for all my readers

TO all my readers...Please give me feed back weather it be good or bad. I need to know how you are feeling about this story I am writing. I just feel like no one is reading it and it makes me no want to continue on. I do have like 2 other chapters made but I don't know if it worth it to put them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly love writing this story but I really don't want to be writing it unless I know the readers like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can get weird after sex and this is no exception. Both Bucky and Sharon don't know how the other is truly feeling.

“Buck, what is there to talk about,” Sharon did not want to see needy, just because they slept together doesn’t mean anything. Then things he said though, she shoved that thought off to what he said was in the heat of the moment. Although, she hopes it did. The things he said made her believe that he wanted more but she decides to cut her losses and tries to get him out of there. “ Don’t you have things to do, like making plans for this little trip?”

“You know what I do,” Bucky says curtly. He is hurt by her reaction to what they have just done. Maybe it didn’t mean as much to her as it did to him. He gets dressed quickly and leaves quietly while Sharon is fixing herself up in the bathroom. God, he was a fool. He tried to put it out of his mind on his walk home but he couldn’t. His feelings for Sharon grew quickly in the past 6 months, it scared him but God he believed she was his person. She completes him, and he needs her more then she apparently knows right now. He would leave things be for now, but so help him if she ends up by going on this mission with Sam and him, he would have make her understand he meant every word he said to her before they made love because if he didn’t that would make the mission even harder.

Meanwhile, Sharon is still cleaning up in her bathroom not knowing Bucky has left without saying goodbye. “Bucky…,” she looks around the room “ Bucky?” He left! Thank God she didn’t say how she really felt, apparently she was right that all that was said was just in the heat of the moment. She definitely dodged a bullet so to speak, she thought. She proceeds to call Sam.

“Yo, what’s up Homegirl?”

“What is this mission you and Buck have going on, I want in,” Sharon asked but it sounded a bit more demanding.

“Bucky, told me to not tell you anything. He doesn’t want you to get hurt hurt or worse die. I tell you I think that boy has stars in his eyes for you.” Sam lets out a laugh.

“Ha, no he is like a brother. Nothing would ever happen between us.” Sharron scoffed off the notion. “I will find out this mission and go anyway, you know that, so you’d better tell me.”

“Fine, just keep it quiet from Bucky, he’d kill me for telling you. I will send you the file to you and we can meet up later to iron out the plans.” Sam Instructed

“Okay, thanks.” Sharon Hung up. Bucky had no right to tell her what to do or what not to do. She was there to help them and she would, no matter what Bucky had to say about it. She heard her phone beep and thought it was Sam sending her the file but to her surprise it was   
Bucky.  
___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Katiktwilight, for commenting on my story, It truly keeps me going when I hear feedback. Without the feedback I don't know if anyone likes it or even reads it, so thank you again!


	6. Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally lets his feeling spill, but will Sharon reciprocate these feelings or try to hide them.

“ I can’t do this anymore, Sharon.” He walks across the room to the same couch where they had made love earlier.

“Do what Buck?”

He runs his fingers through his hair nervously, not knowing what to say next. “I can’t pretend what happened today didn’t happen. I tried to just leave it here, but I just couldn’t shake thinking about it and you.” He looks up at her with those puppy eyes.

Sharon takes in a hitched breath, “Bucky...I….”

“Just listen for a second, okay. Before you all I had was Steve and he was my person. I am not saying I am not close to Sam but our relationship is different, it’s definitely not like Steve’s and my relationship. And...and God, you….you are my comfort, you feel like home to me. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?” He looks up at her and sees tears shining in her eyes. He walks over to her and stands right in front of her, and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Sharon?”

“Bucky..” she speaks with tears in her voice, “How long have you felt this way?”

“It probably hit me about 3 ½ months ago, but I wasn’t going to say anything then.” He blushes and looks down at his feet.

Sharon puts her hands on both sides of his cheeks and lifts his head to look her in the eyes. She brings her lips to his, and kisses him with all her being. 

Bucky bring both of his hands to her waist and tugs her close to him. He tastes her tears. He then lifts his head and makes her look him in the eye. Bucky’s lips hover over her. He whispers, “You are so perfectly beautiful.” He goes back to kissing her, she is like a drug he can’t get enough of. 

Sharon finds his hand, this time she wants him in the bedroom, she leads him there. She sits herself on the edge of the bed and looks up at him, he is smiling and it melts her heart. Bucky leans her back and crawls on the bed with her. Her heart is beating so hard in her chest, it feels like it’s going to explode. There is no place in the world that she would rather be then here under him, her Bucky. He kisses his way down her neck, his hands finding the hem of her shirt, he then lifts it over her head. Sharon has a black lace bra on, Bucky swallows hard at the sight of her. He kisses his way down to her cleavage and lets his hands wander behind her and undoes her bra. Sharon lets her bra slide off, Bucky lets out a little growl and takes one peak in his mouth. Sharon moans and lets her hand cradle the back of his to encourage him on. “Buck,” She moans. He keeps on moving lower with his kisses. Before he can take her pants off, she reaches to take his shirt off. “That’s better,” she whispers. He lets out a little laugh.

Bucky slowly slides her jeans off along with her underwear. He is now so hard it hurts. He starts making love to her with his tongue, and is rewarded with a loud moan and cry. Sharon holds his head to her, it feels so good. He takes his time with her showing her how much he loves her. Sharon is gasping for air as she is close to release and he loves it. Sharon digs her fingernails into his head, and he doesn’t mind it at all in fact it encourages him on even more. She finally cums hard on his mouth. He makes his way back up to her body and kisses her lips once again. 

Sharon reaches down and tries to unbuckle is belt, but fails because Bucky is impatient. She hear Bucky fiddling with his belt and then hears the zipper of his jeans. They are both now naked. Bucky lines himself up with her opening, he looks into her eyes as pe pushes in. They both let out a long moan. He starts slow at first, wanting to savor the feeling or her and every minute of the moment. Sharon grabs his ass and they sart moving faster, all the while kissing and necking. Bucky swallows her moans with his kisses. As she climaxes, she folds herself around him. “Bucky!” she yells out as the waves of her orgasm take her again. 

Bucky feels her tighten around him and is not long before he falls over into total bliss. Both of their breathing is labored. Bucky does not pull out of her right away, he just holds her to him. He finally lets her go, she wraps herself around him and lays her head on his chest.

His heartbeat is the most beautiful music she has heard. She runs her fingernails on his chest and then props her head up. Smiling she says, “ That was…”

“Amazing!” Bucky knows how to finish her sentence. He goes to get up, not sure Sharon wants him to stay or not.

“You're leaving, “ Sharon says in a sad tone.

“You don’t want me to?” he asks hopeful of the answer being stay.

“ No...I want you to stay.” Sharon lays back down and he spoons her from behind. Ushually, she would get washed up and dress after sex but not with Bucky, she didn’t want to move it felt too good to be in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't guess by now every chapter is a song that I think goes along with what is happening- The song for the Chapter is Beyond- By: Leon Bridges. I think it fits this chapter perfectly!


	7. Thnking Out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky spends the night, what will the next morning be like?

The next morning Sharon woke up to a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking at her. A pange of sorrow hit her in the chest like a sledgehammer, she lied to Bucky about talking with Sam about the mission. Sharon put that in the back of her mind for now and smiles at Bucky, “ Good morning, Sargent,” her voice is still full of sleepiness. He looks amazing even with bed head.  
Bucky smiles back. “Hey,” he says horsley, as he carefully pushes a strand of her hair back with his fingertips. “Wow, “ he says breathlessly, “ I could wake up to that face every morning.” 

Sharon thinks to herself, this man sure has a way with words, he takes her breath away. She needs to tell him, the truth. Will he hate me? Will this be over? Her doubts are ringing loud in her head, she decides to wait, she wants to enjoy the moment. Let’s not ruin this, she tells herself, knowing it might make matters worse later on. “ Aren’t you a little Casanova,” she giggles. “Twice in one day, Buck. I don’t know if we can beat that!”

“Oh, I know we could, “ he smiles and winks at her. He pulls her to him so she is resting her head on his chest. “ I really don’t want to get up, but I think I have gotten like 20 messages from Sam, he will wonder what I am up to.”

“Is this something you want to tell Sam about? “, Sharon asks.

“Lets let it be between you and I until I get back from this mission.”

Sharon bites her lip, she knows now is the time to tell him but instead she gets up from the bed and heads to the bathroom. She comes out of the bathroom with some cute pink pj set on and her hair in a messy bun. 

“You are so cute! Well, I guess it’s time I get going. Not that I want to.” He rolls out of the bed, Sharon thinks to herself, not even the harshest critic could find something wrong with his gorgeous naked body. He pulls on his boxer briefs and jeans, then turns to her and takes her in his arms, “You smell so good, and you are making me not want to leave and have another round but I know you have things to do.” He gently rubs her back.

Sharon loves feeling his naked chest against her, she inhales as she hugs him to take in the scent of him. “I wish I didn’t,” she looks up at him.

Bucky takes his finger and puts under her chin and lifts it so he can kiss her softly. He then backs away “I need to stop or I will never leave.” He trows on his shirt and makes his way to the door.

Sharon Opens the door for him but doesn’t let him get away without getting anothier quick kiss in. “ See you later,” she saying leaning against the doorway.

“I will catch up with you later, “ He winks over his shoulder as he makes his way out.

Sharon shuts the door and locks it behind her. Sharon then puts her back on the door and slinks down all the way to the ground, so her head is in her hands and her knees are up. “What have I done she says to herself. I lied to him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking Out Loud is by - Ed Sheeran.  
> I thought it fit after a night of love making. Oh an I totally love this songs. I am actually listening to love songs on Spotify and getting my ideas for titles from it.


	8. Have no idea what to call this chapter so it remains unnamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walls come crumbling down, Bucky finds out about Sharon's little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Tisha and Emmy, for your words of encouragement. I am writing this story for people like you guys. I am already almost through the next chapter, so tomorrow it should be out!
> 
> FUN FACT:  
> Snap a cap is a 1040's term meaning getting angry....yes Bucky still uses those term which makes him so cute!

Bucky looked at his phone on the way to his apartment. Wow, 15 messages from Sam!  
The last one stating ^Call me man, ASAP!!! ^ 

Bucky thought to himself, I better get on that before, he snaps a cap. Bucky pushed his speed dial for Sam, which in his phone is Tweety Bird. 

“Damn, Man, where has your ass been?” Sam Asked sounding very annoyed.

“Hello bucky and how are you? Ever Heard of manners, bird?” Bucky quips back.

“I have been trying to call you since 8:30 last night! Listen, I got some information. Looks like we were headed to a small town in Russia, Plyos is the name. I still don’t know how we are going to get in to see Zemo, maybe Sharon can help…”

“No, I don’t want her involved!” Bucky snapped.

“Whoa buddy, you are being very protective of Agent 13 all of a sudden.”

“I just don’t want anyone else to get hurt. We don’t need her, man we can do this alone.” Bucky is half way pleading with Sam.  
“ Buck you know we need her to get us into see Zemo. You are still looked at as fugitive,  
unfortunately so, but that’s how it is.” Sam tries to reason with Bucky.

“Ok, but that’s it that’s where it ends! She does not come with us to Russia, she will not be involved!” Bucky demanded.

“Something is going on with you man. You know Sharon can handle herself, she is an excellent agent.” Sam didn’t have any clue what was going on in his comrades head, but he knew Bucky felt strongly about this. “Bucky, Sharon told me not to say anything but she wants in and I have already sent her updates. I think she could make a good ally.”

“She what??” Disappointment settled in his chest, she lied to him.

“She talked with me about the mission and said she wanted in and I gave her the okay.” Sam said nonchalantly. 

“Did you ever think to talk to me about this whole situation?” Bucky’s blood was boiling now.

“Excuse me I didn’t know everything I do has to go through you!” Sam sounds extremely agitated. 

“Just forget it...I will see you tomorrow!” Bucky hangs up without another word. His heart feels like it has just been torn out of his chest and stomped on. Sharon lied to him, how could she do that after what happened between them last night?

Bucky goes for a walk in the park, of course with his hat on so he doesn’t get recognized. As he is walking all he sees are happy couples. He just needs to get away from it all and the one place he would have thought he could go is now the last place he wants to be, Sharon’s place.

Right at that moment he get a text from her ^Hey Buck, last night was...well it was the most amazing sex I have ever had. I am off of work at 5 if you wanted to catch dinner or something.^ Bucky does not respond but he does quickly put his phone back in his pocket. She is also the last person he wants to talk to right now. Trust is a big thing after all he has been through, he thought Sharon of all people would know that turns out he was wrong!  
______________________________________________________________________


	9. To Make You Feel My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Sharon fix what she has done to Bucky, or is it too late? Bucky is really hurt and feels all alone.

It was now 6:30 and there was still no answer from Bucky, Sharon wondered if something was wrong. She decided tonight she would tell him about her wanting to be a part of their mission. Just then she got a text from Sam ^What crawled up Buck’s ass?^

Sharon texted back, her heart beating hard, did he tell Buck, no he wouldn't ever do that. ^Well, I know I said I wouldn’t say anything about your involvement in our mission, but I couldn’t help it. He didn’t even want your help to get us to see Zemo, how are we supposed to do that without a Shield Agent? Anyway, he got so pissed off and hung up on me,^

“Sam you didn’t! I specifically told you not to tell him! I need to go now!^ No wonder why Bucky wasn’t getting back to her, he trusted her and she just managed to break that trust.

^I am sorry, Sharon.^ 

Sharon went straight to Bucky’s apartment, she had to make this right. He meant a lot to her and she couldn’t lose him. She was now at his door ready to knock and she had a huge lump in her throat. What was she going to say to try to make this ok? Would she be able to make this ok? She knocked on his door. He didn’t come to the door but she heard him inside, so she decided to do the cheese rom-com thing to do and talk to him through the door. “Bucky, I am so sorry. I should have never lied to you, but I knew you wouldn’t want me going. Please don’t shut me out, I need you,” she leaned against the wall and began crying. She heard the door knob to his apartment and Bucky opened the door and looked out.

“ Sharon I think you should go,” he couldn’t even look at her. “ I need space and I don’t really have anything to say to you right now. I mean if you would lie to me about this what else could you lie to me about. You know how much trust means to me, maybe I was wrong about you.”  
  
Sharon looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. “ I know it was a horrible decision, one that I would never make again. Please don’t shut me out, Bucky.” She was pleading with him, her heart ached. She thought to herself is this what love feels like?

“Not tonight Sharon, please leave. I don’t want to say anything I will regret.” He turns and walks back into his apartment and closes the door behind him.

Sharon sits on the floor and starts crying harder. She did this, she hurt the person she cares most about. She gets up and tries to dry her eyes with the back of her hands. All she wants to do is walk into his apartment and hold him. This is not how she foresaw the night ending. She thinks to herself I have to make this right again, I needs to!  
  
Sharon get up off the floor, wipes her hands off on her jeans, takes a deep breath and walks out of Bucky’s apartment building. She walks home crying all the way, how do I make this right she asks herself. Just then she gets a text from Sam. ^Sharon, I have no clue what’s going on the you and Buck but I am truly sorry for the situation I have put you in.^

Sharon texts back ^I don’t think this is going to be ok. He is really angry and upset with me.^ Just then Sharon gets a phone call its Sam, thank God she needs to talk to someone about this. “Hello Sam, “ Sharon says, sounding very upset.

“Sharon jeez, I am so sorry. Are you ok?” Sam sounds concerned.

“No Sam, I’m not. He hates me. I am not angry with you, you had no idea…”

“No idea of what exactly Sharon?” Sam asks

“Bucky and I…” she knows he will guess Sam is good at that.

“You guys had sex!” Sam exclaims.

“Sam, it was more then just sex. I meant something to him, but you know how high on his list honesty is. I lied to him about talking with you about the mission .” Sharon takes a deep breath.

“If I know Buck, just let him breathe awhile, give him some room. The mission is in a week. You guys be professional during the mission and after you try to talk to him. If he doesn’t want to talk I will try to talk to him. You know how stubborn he can be at times. I don’t think Bucky has actually ever really cared about a woman before like he does you. I knew something was up when I was talking to him earlier,” Sam let out a short laugh.

“Well, he did want to keep what was going on between us between him and me for a little bit, but I guess that is busted. I don’t know if I just ruined it all. He has been through so much, how could I be so cruel as to lie to him?” She asks Sam.

“It’s not the most awful thing, Buck is a drama queen sometimes,” Sam says back.  
  
“Sam, have you or I have ever been through what he has?” She asks back.

“No, but…”

Sharon interrupts him “There are no buts Sam! This man, this strong man, has been through hell. I don’t deserve his forgiveness.”

“Sharon, we will make this right, trust me Buck just needs time.” Sam tried to calm Sharon down.

“Ok, get in touch with me at least 3 days before you need access to Zemo, or I won’t be able to get it.” 

“Got it, I should know in a couple of days. Try not to think about this tonight have a good nights sleep”

“Goodnight , Sam thanks.” Sharon felt no better then before, so she grabbed a Ben & Jerry’s pint and ate it all!

Sam hung up with Sharon and went straight to Bucky’s. Bucky will need to talk even though he probably will play it off like he doesn’t need to.  
____________________________________________________________________________ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garth Brooks and Adele have sang - To Make You Feel My L:ove. I just felt it fit the way Sharon was feeling in this chapter.


	10. A Million Reasons - Lady Gaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to smooth things over a little for Sharon, but will Bucky listen to one of his closest friends?

Bucky is in his apartment probably should be drunk because he drank like 10 beers in an hour and a half, but because of the damn super soldier serum he feels nothing. He just wants to forget Sharon for one night, the image of her crying is burned in his head. She hurt him but what in the hell was he doing to her. He cared deeply about this woman. Was he going to let her go because of some lie. He needed to think about this, he never expected her to lie to him. In fact she is the last person on earth he thought would lie to him. Bucky heard a knock on his door. Hoping it might be Sharon again, so he could just explain he needed more time to think, instead it was Sam. Ugh, he thought to himself, he is going to want talk time. Bucky opened the door.  
  
“Hey Buck,” Sam walked in without an invitation. “You hung up on me, that’s not cool. What the hell is going on with you and Sharon?” 

“ I really don’t feel like talking about it or anything for that matter.” Bucky doesn’t want a therapy session.

Sam picks up a could of beer bottles “ Been drinkin’ Frosty?”

“As if it would help. I can’t get drunk, nice little side effect of super soldier serum! Fuck, I am so messed up. Sharon, I thought, I thought...I could trust her. Sam, she was my Steve, now. I need her to be that!” Buck looks over at Sam. He runs his fingers through his hair nervously.  
“ I don’t want to get in the middle, but I called Sharon about the mission and stuff. She is really upset, Buck. I think she really cares about you. You know she just didn’t want you to worry about her. She is an agent this is her job, man,” Sam tried to reason with Bucky.

Bucky is now sitting on his couch with his head in his hands, he looks up at Sam. “ I can’t risk her getting hurt, man. She means so damn much to me.” 

“Do you love her?” Sam questioned.

“I dunno, I think I do but she lied to me...ahhh.” He is getting frustrated.

“She is a good person, Buck. We need her for the mission anyway. We would never get clearance to go and meet with Zemo, you know that.”

“No, I don’t want her coming!” Bucky snapped back.  
  
“Well , I really don’t think that will sit well with her. She insists on coming. I am not telling her no.” Sam said sternly.

“Well, then I have nothing to say to you right now either!” Bucky got up from his sofa and headed to the door and opened it to usher Sam out.

“This is how you want it Buck? Come on man.” Sam thought for a second. “ You know what I am going to let you stew on this for a few days and then see where your head's at.” Sam makes his way out of Bucky’s apartment.

“ I already know where it’s going to be, Sam. Have a good night!” 

“You too.” Sam shakes his head as he is walking away.

Bucky closes the door behind him and then leans against it. He can’t have her on this mission, she is his worst distraction. If something happened to her, he doesn’t know what he would do. He decides punching a hole in the wall helps, but it only helps for a minute or so. He can’t look at anything else since he has seen her, and he can’t think of anything else now that he’s thought of her. Sharon is everything to him, and that is also why he is so upset with her. She broke his heart by lying to him. Bucky decides he needs to try to get some sleep. However, sleep does not come easily this night; he has nightmares of Sharon on a mission with Sam and him and she dies in his arms. He sits up straight and is breathing hard with sweat on his brow. He is going to make sure nothing happens to her, she is his other half.  
______________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again Emmy for you comments, I enjoy reading them. It always helps to hear encouraging words. It gets me to the next chapter.


	11. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky knows his feelings for Sharon are strong but he can't seem to get over what she did and he knows this might lead to their demise.

Almost 2 weeks later:

Sam and Bucky are waiting outside Sharon’s apartment for her to come down and join them on their mission. Bucky still has not talked to Sharon since that night, he still is not okay with this whole thing. He is sitting in the passenger seat with a vacant look on his face and his arms crossed.

“Can’t you look anymore pissed off, man?” Sam asks.

“What?” Bucky responds.

“Look at you arms crossed with a pouty look on your face,” Sams lets out a little laugh, “It doesn’t take a scientist to see you are angry.” Oh, here she comes.”

Bucky doesn’t even look in her direction as she enters the car, instead he concentrates on the road ahead of them.

“Hey guys,” Sharon says shyly.

“Hey girl!” Sam say a little too enthusiastic for Bucky’s tastes. Bucky still says nothing. “Okay, Sharon, “ Sam continues, “you got all the requirements for going to see Zemo?”

“Yep, I have everything. So how are you guys getting in?” Sharon asks.

“We’re not, it’s called a bug. We need to set you up with a wire before you go in. The answers you get from him could be key into stopping this Hydra branch in Plyos.” Sam answered her.

“You do realize we might need more help out at Plyos, right?” Sharon points out.

“I was thinking the same thing. I have already gotten in contact with Tic - Tac, and Clint. Can you contact Fury see if he has any ideas?” Sam says back.

“I am on it, you think Bruce might be able to help us out. And who the hell is Tic-Tac? “Sharon asks.

“Oh, He is that guy who worked on our team when we had our little Civil War with Ironman and his gang. His name is Scott Lang, his alias is AntMan.” Sam answers her back.

Bucky finally speaks up but he is only really speaking to Sam. “So there is no need for her to be joining us in Plyos, then.”  
Sharon lets out a huff, “Do you not trust me to be careful Buck? 

Bucky doesn’t say anything, instead he raises his eyebrows and looks over at to Sam to say something.

“Ah no, I am not getting in the middle of this. Mommy and Daddy are fighting, don't put me, the child in the middle, that’s not fair. You guys have to work this out yourselves, just not in here!” Sam tries hard to stay out of this mess.

Sharon yawns, she has been a bit tired lately for no reason. “ I am going to try to take a little nap, it’s, what, a 3 hour trip to the detention center.” She puts her head on the side of the window and closes her eyes. She doesn’t want to think about Bucky even though he is in the seat right in front of her.

About 10 minutes later they hear Sharon’s soft snoring. Sam giggles “She fell asleep fast! “

“Yup.” Bucky doesn't really want to talk about her. She does sound cute, he remembers that little snore the morning after they... he doesn’t want to think about that either.

“Come on Buck, you need to get over this. You will lose her man and then you will wish you had talked this out with her.”

Bucky shakes his head “ I can’t right now. I need to think about this mission.”

Sam looks over at Bucky “ I know she means a lot to you, even you can’t hide that by building up this wall. Sometimes love is hard, and boy Buck you love her.” Sam and Bucky think Sharon is still fast asleep because they are too busy chatting. Sharon continues to pretend to hear what Bucky might say.

“She is all I have ever wanted but what she did hurt a lot. It might seem like a little thing to you, but I have been lied to almost my whole life after I got captured by Hydra. It’s a thing with me. I wouldn’t even know how to begin to explain it to her. She knows some of what I went through but she doesn’t know the extent of the torture and lies I was given to be the Winter Soldier.” Buck rests his head against the headrest

“You aren’t that anymore, Buck, you are a good person. You need to talk with her, she deserves to know everything she is our partner.”

“I know and I will but let’s finish the mission first.” Bucky closes his eyes.

Sharon’s heart breaks, she knew he was tortured and given lies all the time by Hydra, but she did not know the extent of it. She knew he tried for a long time to fight Hydra’s plans for him, but he could only take so much torture. Her eyes started to tear up. She should have never lied to him, even though at the time she didn't want to deal with his reaction. He is all I have ever wanted.  
_____________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Afterglow is by Taylor Swift, most of it goes with how Bucky is feeling.  
> I actually have a whole list of Bucky and Sharon songs on my Spotify account, and they are perfect!


	12. I Don't Wanna Live Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon gets ready to meet up with Zemo, Bucky is still unsure of this whole plan.

They were almost to the detention center, when Sam calls to Sharon in the backseat to wake up, they had no clue she had been awake for like 45 minutes. She stretches and yawns so that she is playing along that she is sleeping.

“Okay Sharon, we are going to have to hook you up with the wires for the bug. We need them done right, umm we will have to see you in your bra.” Sam says looking at Bucky’s reaction out of the corner of his eye.

“I’ve got this,” Buckys says quickly, taking both Sharon and Sam by surprise. They stop at a rest stop and Bucky follows Sharon into the bathroom without saying a word. He has got the tape and wires in his backpack. He turns to Sharon when they get into the bathroom, she takes off her shirt without a word. He swallows hard looking at her in that little white lace bra. His fingers are a little shaky at first but he breathes out to calm them. He begins the process of gently putting the wire on Sharon. She jumps a little when she feels his cold vibranium hand touch her back. “Sorry,” he says softly, she can feel his hot breath on her neck and it gives her goosebumps. Bucky can see the effect it has on her and he grins a bit but only because she cannot see his face. “Turn,” he says.  
  
She turns to face him, now is her chance before they get this ball rolling. “Bucky, can you just hear me out for a minute?”

“Sharon, now is not the time. I can’t do this right now.” Bucky says a little ruffly

“Fine! If that is how you want it! I just need to know one thing.” She barks.

“What is that?” He says looking her in the eye.

“How long are we going to keep this up?” She asks.

“Keep what up?” He is acting like he has no clue what she is referring to.

“This cat and mouse routine, not talking but still wanting each other.” She says with her hands on her hips.

Bucky finishes up wiring her and he ignores her answer,” Done,” he simply says and walks out of the restroom.

Sharon is left there with her mouth gaping open, she can’t believe she has hurt him this much. She gets herself together and walks out of the restroom, she walks over to the car seeing Sam and Bucky are already waiting for her. 

“Are we all set, Sharon?” Sam asks knowing something happened in that restroom but not wanted to prod either of them.

“Yep, let's get going.” Sharon puts on a brave face but inside she is dying, she just wants Bucky to talk to her.

“Okay, let’s get you there.” Sam turns his head and gives her a quick reassuring look.

Sam and Bucky drive Sharon to the parking lot of the detention center. Sharon gets out of the car and waves them off but Bucky watches her every step, still protecting her from afar.  
  
“She will be alright, Buck. she knows what she is doing.” Sam reassures Bucky.

“I know she can handle herself, but Zemo is another matter,” Bucky is still looking towards the door to the detention center.

Sam looks over at Bucky, “You should’ve told her, man.”

“Tell her what, Sam? That I don’t care if she lied to me. That all is forgiven?”

“My God, you are a woman, no offense to all the fine ladies out there but you know how to keep a grudge going for a long time!” Sam lets out a laugh.

Bucky shoves Sam’s shoulder, “Shut up!” Bucky knows she will be fine, I mean she is in a freakin' detention center what can go wrong!

Just then they see a big van pull up with about 10 guys inside not looking like they belong.  
____________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Wanna Live Forever - Zayn and Taylor Swift  
> I love this song, and I think Sharon and Bucky's against is perfectly summed up in this song. Bucky is stubborn lol.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos love you all XOXO.


	13. All of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon goes to question Zemo and that leaves her in a vulnerable state.

“Looks like we’ve got company.” Sam is visibly nervous.  
“We need to get Sharon out now and fast!” Bucky’s heart is pounding, he can’t let anything happen to her.

“Shit! They have big guns! Sharon is in trouble, text her Buck” Sam yells.

Bucky text Sharon ^Get out now, please get the fuck out of there! Trouble is coming!^ What is he going to do if she doesn’t make it out? No, she needs to make it out. He is trembling and breathing hard.

“Bucky! Calm down! We need level heads here!” Sam barks at Bucky so he can get his head in the game. “Sharon must have talked to someone and somehow word got to Zemo’s lackies. “

“I am going in! I need to get her out, Sam!” Bucky starts to get out of the car.

“Like hell you are, you would be shot on sight!”

“They are making their way in now, like they freaking own the place. They know someone on the inside bedsides Zemo, this is bigger than him!” Bucky is a nervous wreck now.

“When they come out be on the lookout for Sharon.”

“Sam we need to get in there. I am going to jump that guy over there.” Bucky points to the guy by the van. “You get the other one over there by the door” Bucky jumps out of the car and starts creeping in on his target.

“Jeez, nothing like having a plan. What the hell man?” Sam says to himself before taking off for his target.

Both Sam and Bucky took the two guys down easily and then made there way inside. They were risking everything to save Sharon, but little did they know and there was an escape helicopter in the back of the facility ready for Zemo to make his breakout. Sam and Bucky ran through the facility and were then stopped by guards. Bucky and Sam look at each other and shrug and then knocked out the guards because they weren’t there to kill the good guys. 

Sam yelled, “Go get Sharon I will handle these guys out here!” 

Bucky ran faster then he has ever had before, knocking out guards and bad guys to get to his Sharon. His heart was beating fast. He saw Sam picking up the rear quite a distance away. Bucky saw a hole was blasted into the side of the building where Sharon was to be. Was he too late? He got his answer when he saw Zemo along with two of his men holding Sharon kicking a screaming. Sharon spots Bucky and yells “Bucky!”

He reacts by running towards her but Sam stops him, by holding him back. “Buck, stop there are snipers everywhere and we are not going to get ot her before she in on the helicopter!”

“Let me go, Sam! I need to get her!” Bucky fights back, he knows he can overpower Sam but doesn’t want to hurt him. He hangs his head in defeat.

“Buck, we need to get out of here.” Sam grabs Bucky and hauls him off. They get back in the car. Sam looks over at Bucky “I am sorry man. I promise we will get her back!”

“We don’t even have any clue as to where they might be taking her! I knew she should not be involved! Goddamn it! She is all alone and probably scared as hell!” I will look to the ends of the earth for her!”

“I think I might be able to talk to Fury, something is fishy. I don’t know what's going on but someone knew we were coming here today. It was someone Sharon clearly trusted to talk with. Fury might have a clue what's going on.” Sam tries to reassure Bucky. 

“I almost killed him Sam! I don’t know if he ever wants to see me! Bucky’s head is in his hands. He looks over at Sam with tears in his eyes “I failed her, Sam!”

“You let me talk with Fury, he will want to get Carter back at any cost.”   
  
“Ok, do whatever, we have to do to get her back. I fear she doesn’t have a lot of time. Hopefully, these guys are not Hydra.” Bucky replies.

“After we get far enough I am going to stop, I need to to drive and I am going to make the call to Fury and then the rest of our pals. We need to get moving tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to all my loyal readers, action sequences are not me forte. I am trying but the next few chapters might not come out as quickly because I need more time to plan. I love writing banter and romance, but I am no action writer.
> 
> Also the song All of Me- By John Legend I thought fit this chapter well near the end, it's like all of the things Bucky should have told her but didn't.


	14. Author's Note: Frustration

I am having a hard time funding motivation to write anymore. I don't mean to sound like I am complain because I love all my readers and thank you so much for continuing to read this story. This story is my baby and I love it, but I feel like I am writing for no one. I know a lot of people don't like or believe in this ship but I do and I really think they are going to do something with Sharon and Bucky in The Falcon and Winter Soldier series. She would be great for him and since him and Natasha are not going to happen,this is the next best thing. He deserves to be happy but with someone he knows not a stranger ( he would not trust them). I also like how it would probably be awkward at first and I do think Sharon will have to make the first more because we are no longer dealing with confident 1940's Bucky, we now have broken Bucky :*(. Anyway, my motivation for this piece of work really depends on if people are reading this or not.


	15. I'll Stand by you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky feels helpless and scared. He needs Sharon now and he wants to tell her just how much he loves her and how much she means to him. Will he get the chance?

They get a few miles out, Sam turns to Bucky. “Can you drive man? Will you be ok?”

Bucky doesn’t look at Sam, “She is gone, I lost her, this is my fault!” His stomach felt upset and he felt as though he was about to throw up.

“Bucky, stop it! We don’t have time for this, Sharon needs us!” Bucky looks up at Sam.  
That is all it takes to get Bucky’s head in the game. They need to save Sharon! “I am good man, sorry.”

They switch positions Bucky drives off. He listens to Sam’s and Fury’s conversation through the bluetooth in the car.   
  
“Hey Fury, I am with Bucky. Um we lost Sharon, sir.”   
  
“Wait you lost Sharon?” Fury says in a monotone voice.

“Well, Bucky and I got a tip that Hydra was trying again to make more super soldiers and we thought it might be a good idea to go and talk to Zemo.”

"Did you say Zemo, I told you to stay away from him! He is dangerous and trouble!” Fury bites back.

“We couldn’t let Hydra get away with this, so we sent Sharon to go and talk with Zemo at the Center” Sam said sheepishly.

Fury sounded furious, and rightfully so he put of his best agents in harms way. “What the fuck were you guys thinking sending her in there with no protaction except the two of you?!?” Fury says angrily. 

“I know it was stupid but we need to find her, we think someone on the inside might have given the tip off to Zemo’s men they we were coming. I know Maria knows how to break into computers to get things, could you have her look into anyone who Sharon confers with on a regular basis and trust with this kind of information?” Sam asks.

“I have a couple of ideas who it might be and one I don’t like, I am hoping I am wrong.” I will get Maria on it asap! How far are the two of you out from DC?”

“About 2 hours.” Sam answers back.

“Well, get here as quickly as possible, Sharon might not have much time.” Fury says, making Bucky worry even more.

“Can you do me another favor and get a team together, we might need it. Clint, Scott, and Wanda would be good ones to call on”

“I will get on that, hopefully Clint wants to come out of retirement again. I will have a quinjet waiting for you at the secret dropoff since Bucky can’t be seen at the Shield office,” Fury gives them the instructions.

“Bucky jumps into the conversation,” We will be there in like an hour.” Bucky puts his foot to the metal.

Sam hangs up with Fury, “So that went well.”

“From now on, Sam, Sharon does not go on any of our missions with us, got it?”

“Fine.” Sam answers back and the drive in silence all the way back to the dropoff.

Meanwhile back at the Shield compound Fury takes Maria aside. “Maria I need you to look into Rosses computer, can you get in there soon and look for some communication about Zemo or Hydra. I need you to put in on a memory stick and get it to me asap! Sharon was kidnapped by Zemo and his men and I think it might have something to do with Hydra.”

“Why Ross?” Maria asks.

“Sharon trusts him and would talk with him about this mission Sam, Bucky and her were doing behind my back none in the less!” Fury sounds angry.

“Ok sir, Ross is out of the office until 4 so I have about 35min to get what I need.”

“Oh and Hill, do not get caught! Sharon doesn’t have much time.”

“Ok sir, I will get right on that!” Maria was very close friends with Sharon. Sharon is an excellent agent and the shield can’t lose her. Maria picks up a memory stick from her locker and puts it in her pocket where it will remain safe and unseen. She makes her way to Ross’s office. Since Maria is in there a lot no one will question why she is there, she also has access to his office. She goes right over to his computer, sticks the memory stick in and opens up his computer. She doesn’t have his password but there are ways around that. She opens Ross’s email and looks through the files as quickly as possible, she can not afford to get caught or mess this up, Sharon’s life is at stake here! She finds a weird file with the subject Studnick on it. She open up the email and opens the attached file. The file shows an agreement to get Bucky to the headquarters in Syberia in exchange for super soldier serum and Bucky’s DNA! It also tells them all the details of the operation, so they will know just where to go. She hears some commotion outside Ross’s office so she hurries and puts the file onto the stick. She stands up just before Ross’s secretary comes in. 

“Hey Maria, what were you doing here? His assistant asks her.  


“You were out so I took it upon myself to put some paperwork on Ross’s desk,” Maria answers smoothly.

“Okay, I will let him know.”

Thank god Maria was smart enough to bring some things she had been working on that needed Ross’s approval so she set them down before she left. Maria wanted to leave before getting in contact with anyone. She got in her car and went to the drop off point, she knew Fury would be waiting.

Maria pulls up to the drop off and sees Fury at the edge of the woods, an untrained eye would not even notice him. She quickly walks up to him. “You were right Ross was trading off Barnes for Super Soldier Serum for himself and Sgt. Barne’s DNA.”

“I knew it! The rest of the gang will be here any time now. I have a small quinjet back there, but as soon as they get here we need to go before Ross finds us.” Fury sets out his plan.

“Okay, sounds good sir. Um, is that Bucky getting out of that car with Sam?” Maria asks.

“Yep,” Sam and Bucky walk up to Fury and Maria. “Barnes, I don’t want you coming on this mission, not because you are not capable, it's because they want you” Fury says.  
“NO WAY, I AM GOING. NOT YOU OR ANYBODY HERE IS GOING TO STOP ME. I can take care of myself!” Bucky is understandably angry.

Sam interjects, “Sir, I am sorry for his outburst but there is also a personal element for him.”  


“Oh man, jeez,” Fury looks at Bucky, “you are involved with her aren’t you? This is going to make this very complicated and even more difficult.”

Bucky is looking at the ground but doesn’t answer. Fury knows he can’t change Bucky’s mind so he just leaves it be. Fury right then reminded himself he need to make it a point to tell new recruits to not get involved with anyone at the shield.

Right then they all see a SUV pull up with Scott, Clint and Wanda inside. Scott jumps out first. “Hey everyone, family reunion!” 

“Just get over here we need to go Tic Tac,” Sam says with a sense of urgency.  
Bucky sees the other avengers coming to help and he is so grateful. Still looking at the ground he says “Thank you.” Of course Clint, Scott and Wanda have no clue about him and Sharon.

They all get on the quinjet and Fury starts barking orders. “Maria and I are staying with the quinjet, we will be your eyes on the outside. Make sure all your earbuds work. Since we don’t know what we are dealing with we don’t know how to strategize right now. I want Clint and Scott going together and Wanda, Bucky and Sam going in as a team. We need to get in and out as soon as possible. Make no mistake Sharon’s life hangs in the balance.”

Bucky swallows hard, nothing can happen to her he thinks to himself.

Fury continues, “ That means no personal stuff get Sharon and get out. You all might not like what you see in there so try to keep a straight mind and just think about the mission to retrieve Agent13.”

The touch down and it’s around 11pm. Bucky’s hands are shaking and Wanda notices. She places her hands on his to calm him and smiles “I know Buck. She will be ok”. 

He should have known Wanda would see right through him not only with her powers but woman’s intuition. 

The back on the quinjet opens up and all five of the leave and infiltrate as quietly as possible. Clint points to Sam and Bucky showing them the entrance him and Scott will be invading. Bucky nods his head and he, Sam and Wanda make their way to the other entrance where they are outnumbered by eight guards but with Wanda that’s not a problem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to two of my biggest fans katiktwilight and Millys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am getting a little more psyched up to write the action part. I have been thinking of some good ideas. I am so excited for the next few chapters!
> 
> By the way I'll Stand by you is by the Pretenders if you want to look it up.


	16. Light em up- Fallout Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission is to save Sharon. Can Bucky handle what he sees and will he get caught is the process?

Wanda holds up her field force to keep the Hydra agents frozen while Bucky and Sam attach. Now, Bucky is in Winter Soldier mode, he sees red. He is ruthless in his killing, instead of just shooting them Bucky slits their throats, leaving them to die. Sam turns to Bucky, “you okay, man?”

“Fine!” Bucky say shortly.

Bucky, Sam and Wanda enter the dark building, they follow a long hallway, at the end there is an elevator, however it has a handprint scanner they can’t get in. All of a sudden Bucky runs back out to the dead Hydra soldiers, he proceeds to cut off one of their hands. Bucky runs back to where Sam and Wanda are and presses the severed hand to the scanner. Sam and Wanda look at Bucky in shock. The doors to the elevator open up and they get it. Bucky looks at them and says, “ What? It got the job done right?”

Sam actually lets out a little laugh, ‘You’re a crazy mother fucker!”

Wanda is still standing there stunned. As soon as the door opens up they are met with more Hydra soldiers. Bucky and Sam start shooting and Wanda fling a couple across the hallway in front of them. Bucky sees a whole and makes a break for it. “Sam, Wanda hold those guys off, I am going to look for her” Bucky says as he is running towards another double doors this time luckily there is no security.

They all hear Clint say “Looks like nothing is down this was Soctt and I check everywhere. You guys finding anything at your end?”

Sam answers “ Nah man, we haven’t yet. Bucky ran ahead though, so hopefully he gets to her. Try and hurry to get to our side we might need back up. Where did Wanda go?” Sam runs down the same way Bucky went he sees more Hydra soldiers on the ground brutally beaten. Sam thought to himself Bucky is not kidding around, he is out for vengeance. He spots Wanda walking into a room she looks like she has seen a ghost. Sam runs if it’s anything bad Bucky will need him, he knows this! When he gets to the room he sees Sharon on a stretcher, Bucky is trying to wake her up.  
“Come on Sharon, come on sweetheart open those beautiful eyes for me” Bucky lets out a sob, his eyes are all red. 

Sam asks Wanda “Why is there an ultrasound machine in here? Do you have any idea what happened to her?” 

Wanda looks at Sam and Bucky “I just got here, Sam he,” she points to Bucky, “seems to be in shock.”

“Buck, come on man we need to get out of here before any more soldiers come!” Sam quietly yells at Bucky.

Bucky just stands there, it’s like seeing her like that unconscious makes him weak. He physically can’t move, so Sam shoves him aside and goes to pick up Sharon. Just then they hear an explosion. “Shit! No time!” Sam yells. Just then Clint and Scott walk into the room. “What was that?” Sam asks.

Clint smiles, “Oh, that, that was us. I think Scott and I got the majority we need to get to the jet. Fury you ready for us?” 

“Firing it up!” Fury answers back. “Just get back here!”

Sam picks up Sharon because Bucky is in no shape at the moment. They all start making their way out of the facility. Then as the walk out the doors they are stopped by Hydra soldiers and Zemo. “And just where do you think you are going?” Zemo says menacingly.

Bucky stands up to him, this is the man who made him back into the Winter Soldier once and who took the love of his life and brought her here, he could have killed her “ I am getting her out of here now!” 

“No, no, no Sargent Barnes, you see I have Hydra soldiers all around here just look,” Bucky looks up and so does the rest of the group, Zemo is right he is fully protected. “Now Mr.Barnes if you want to get her and your friends out of here alive I suggest you come with me and they can go free.” 

“Bucky no! You can’t man!” Sam begs.

“I have to, she needs medical attention. I will be alright,” Bucky leans over to Sam and say quietly for only Sam to hear, “ Take me girl to Wakanda they will help her and she will be safe,” Bucky pleads with his eyes, then grits his tell and commands “Just go now!” Two Hydra soldiers grab Bucky and take him back into the facility.

The group goes back to the quinjet. Fury notices someone is missing “Where’s Barnes?

Sam looks over at Fury. “I am going back to get him. Take her to Wakanda, Barnes requested it. He says they will keep her safe. I will stay connected to you guys so you can come get me I will let you know the coordinates.”

Then they hear Scott and Clint say in unison “ We are going with you.”

Wanda looks at them, “I am going to.”

Sam quickly answers back “No, you need to go with Sharon. Please check her over to make sure nothing is seriously wrong with her, right now so I can let Buck know if it’s good news.”

Wanda runs her hands just above her body “Well she needs medical attention because she has some brain injuries, she stops at her abdomen. She looks up and a surprised look swipes across her face and then a smile, “Oh my god!”

“What is it?” Sam asks.

“Sam she’s pregnant.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking this story! Thank you biebie1214 for leaving me Kudos, I really appreciate it!


	17. Back in Black - ACDC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is captures will his friends get to him on time?

“Nobody tells Bucky, he can’t know right now it would cloud his decision making and we don’t know yet if the baby will be ok.. He will find out soon enough! Okay, Clint, Tic Tac you guys ready?”

Clint responds first “ Let’s go get daddy,” he shrugs his shoulders while saying, “I am assuming he is the father.” Clint and Scott grin.

All three step on the quinjet and then it leaves to bring Sharon to Wakanda at the request of Bucky.

Sam nods at both of them, “Let go get him, he would never leave any of us behind.” Sam goes first to fly about to take out any of Hydra’s men from above. He takes them out with easy. In his ear bud he hears Scott.

“We’ve taken out the guards down here, time to find Sargent Barnes fellas.” 

Sam lands and follows them into the same building they saw Zemo take Bucky into. He needed to get to his friend fast. Sam went alone while the other two went the other way. He ran down the corridors, thank god there were none of Hydra’s men cause he might go apeshit on them at that moment. He went to the same place they found Sharon but he wasn’t there. Again he heard Clint.

“Hey birdy, looks like there is a secret tunnel down here, Scott and I are entering now. Sam, we will get him.”

“I will be there in a minute, go and find him!” Sam says breathlessly as he is running. He needed to get Bucky for the sake of his unborn child., and because Bucky has grown to be someone he holds very close to his heart even though he would never admit it.

Clint and Scott get to an open large room where Bucky is now the one on a stretcher but he is awake, they also notice a large chair in the middle of the room with larger restraints and something that looks like it attaches to the head. Thank god ,Scott thinks to himself, because how would they get him out of here if he was out cold. 

Clint walks up to the stretcher “ Hey Barnes, fancy meeting you here.”

“I told you to get on that quinjet and take Sharon to Wakanda!” Bucky says between his teeth. 

Scott walks over, “She is on her way and we were not leaving you, buddy. Um, where is the button or lever to get these restraints off of you?”

“You shouldn’t have come back!” Bucky says angrily, “See the computer over there and the green button press that, it should do the trick.” Just as he says there Zemo and his men walk in. 

“Ah, ah, ah who said you can steal my soldier.” Zemo says.

From behind him he hears “I DO! Get down Clint, Tic Tac!” Sam starts blowing Zemos men away and purposely leaving Zemo for Bucky’s wrath. Zemo, distracted by Sam’s show, doesn't see Bucky getting up behind him. Bucky picks him up with ease and throws him across the room he hits the wall hard. Clint and Scott just smile and let Bucky do what he has to do.

Bucky walks up to Zemo, “ You did something to someone I care about, someone who means the world to me!” Bucky lets out a laugh, “ You think the Winter Soldier was bad, well your gunna get what you asked for!!” Buckys lifts him up again and puts him in the brainwashing chair, that had been his home and horror for so many years. “What did you do to her,” He yells.

Zemo starts to laugh “She was begging for us not to hurt her and she was asking for you Sargent Barnes.” 

Bucky punches him across the face “You are going to pay now!” Bucky knows the buttons to push the be able to lower the head piece to scramble Zemo’s brain.

Zemo sees it coming down and starts yelling “You can’t do this!”

“You scrambled her brain, and now you will have much worse done to you!” 

Sam stops Bucky, “Buck, we need him. What would killing him do?”

Bucky glares back at Sam with fierce eyes “He could have killed her, man!” Buckys slouches against the wall head in his hands quietly sobbing.

Clint and Scott roughly get Zemo out of the chair. Sam grabs Bucky’s shoulder “come on man we need to get out of here and get you to Wakanda before anything else happens.”

Clint and Scott tied up Zemo so he can’t escape and all of them walk out of the facility. They look for some sort of vehicle to get them out of there and they hear Scott shout, “over here guys! Look at the beauty!” It’s an armoured truck with room for all of them. Sam gets in the driver's seat and instructs Bucky to get in front with him, he can’t have Bucky in the back with Zemo. Clint and Scott hop in the back with their guns with Zemo.   
Bucky turns to Sam, “ How are we getting to Wakanda?”

“Fury said he would be back to pick us up. I just have to find a place where we could, if we have to spend the night, then I am going to send him the coordinates and we are off to Wakanda.” Sam knew Bucky was worried and really wanted to tell him about the baby, but he would definitely kill Zemo and they needed Zemo for answers. “Wanda looked her over, she seemed to be ok, she had minor brain injuries, probably due to that machine. Bucky, listen I wanted to kill him myself also, but we need him to take down Hydra and Ross for good.”

“I understand, she just looked so pale and fragile. All I wanted to do is protect her and I put her in harm's way!” Bucky put his head in his heads.. And silently prayed, which he has not done in some time, please let her be okay.

Sam reached over and put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “Hey man, you didn’t do that, I did, I insisted she come with us. She will be okay, she had to.”

Bucky points, “Why don’t we pull in over there looks like a good hideout.” It’s an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere where they can fit the truck inside.

“Good one Buck!” They pull into the building. Sam and Bucky get out of the front and close the big warehouse doors behind them. Then let Scott and Clint of the back of the truck but keep Zemo in.

“Perfect hiding spot!” Scott says stretching.

“So what now,” Clint asks. 

“I am going to find our coordinates and send them to Fury, he will let us know when he can get here. So hold tight.” Sam finds their coordinates and sends them to Fury. Fury says he can make it to them in 8 hours, and that he will be bombing Hydra’s facility first. Fury also says to let Barnes know Sharon is under the watchful eye to Shuri and her team. Sam walks up to Bucky who is just staring out the window “Fury told me to tell you Shuri and her team are taking care of your girl.”

Bucky nods his head, “Thank god for that I have full trust in Princess Shuri. We are going to need to take shifts, I am good to go all night.” 

“You need to rest too, it won’t be good for you to see Sharon all fatigued, it would make her worry too much. In fact, go over in the cab, take a few hours.”

Bucky does as instructed. Although when he gets in he has a hard time falling asleep. What is he going to say to Sharon when he finally sees her? God, he loved her, hen he first saw her he thought he had lost her. Finally without him know his eyes shut and he fell asleep. Bucky woke up about 4 hours later to a loud knock on the door, it was Clint.

“Can you take over man? I am exhausted!” Clint asked.

“Of course, and thank you for earlier.” Bucky nodded.

“You are part of the team now, Barnes, we protect our own, no man down.” Clint smiles.

Bucky walks over to Sam and Scott, who was already out like a light. They have   
made a fire, Bucky sits in front of Sam. There is silence for a while. Sam speaks up “I know this has been hard on you, Sharon, and going back to a place where you were tortured.”  
  
“You know what’s going to be harder, facing her. How can she forgive me? I was so  
mean to her. Yes, she lied to me but did she deserve how I treated her?” Bucky’s eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

“You will know what to do when you see her, Buck. She will need you more than ever.” God, he knew that better than anyone. Sharron was pregnant and would need Bucky by her side.

About 3 hours later they heard the sound of the quinjet. “Fury’s hear, wake up!” Sam said as he banged on the side of the truck. Then he and Bucky opened up the large doors and saw Fury standing there. 

“Okay, get the prisoner out and lets get a move on. We need to get Sergeant Barnes to Wakanda.” Fury stated.

All the men including Zemo got on the quinjet. They flew to Wakanda only Sam and Bucky got off and were greeted by Wanda and T’Challa. “Hello Sergeant Barnes and Mr. Wilson.”

“Hello old friend,” Bucky said with a sad smile.

Wanda made her way to the quinjet but before she did she gave T’Challa a hug “Thank you for everything”, then she walked over to Bucky and gave him a hug, “Please give Sharon this hug whe she wakes up.”

T’Challa tries to user them into where Sharon is, “Please come…”

Bucky interrupts him, “Hold up, what did Wanda just by give her a hug when she wakes up?” Is she not awake yet?” Sam puts a hand on Bucky’s shoulders but he pushes it off. “What hell is going on??”

T’Challa is not offended by Bucky’s actions, and responds to Bucky cautiously, “ Please Sergeant Barnes come in and we will fill you in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hoped you enjoyed this chapter, Bucky is in for a wild ride so hold on! I picked Back in Black because I needed a kick ass rock song for the action and it always sounded like the Winter Soldier to me for some reason


	18. You & I - One Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Bucky is in Wakanda, he can finally rest or can he?

T’Challa ushers them to the lab where Shuri is at. As soon as she sees Bucky, concern washes over her face. How is she going to tell him about the baby and about the possible memory loss that Sharon could have. She tries to smile a little and walks over and gives him a hug “How are you Bucky?” Shuri feels his shoulders shaking and can hear his quiet cries in her ear. “Will you all excuse us? I am going to talk with Sergeant Barnes in private.”

T’Challa nods, “Use the room down the hall, so you can have some privacy.”

Bucky follows Shuri, it feels like the longest hallway he has ever been down. He gets in the room and sits on one end of a plush couch and Shuri sits on the other.

“Bucky, Sharon will be ok there are no life threatening signs as we can see and we have the best equipment. Sharon has been through a lot, as you probably already know. We don’t know how long it will take for her to wake up, but she is in the best hands she can be in. She might have memory loss when she wakes up and we have no clue how far it goes back. I just want to prepare you in case she doesn’t remember you or the way you want her to remember you.”

Bucky’s head is down and he does pick it back up to look at her, “There is something else, isn’t there. I saw your expression when you saw me. It’s more then this. What's going on Shuri?”

Shuri gets a little nervous, this is going to be huge news for him and it should be Sharon telling him but she can’t at the moment and he needs to know. Plus Shuri knows better then to withhold information from him. “I need you to be totally relaxed Bucky. I really don’t know how to tell you this, Bucky.

Bucky touches her hand, “What is it Shuri, I can take it.”

Shuri takes in a long breath, “We are concerned about one thing, well not a thing exactly,” Shuri mentally prepares herself for what she is going to say, “your baby.”

Bucky’s heart stops, Sharon is pregnant, on my god. “Is it okay?” He says with new tears shining in his eyes.

“As of right now, yes but Sharon is only a little over 2 weeks along. The reason we knew so soon is because of Wanda, otherwise we would have had no clue. We did do an ultrasound and found it.”

Bucky interrupted her “The baby,’ he said quietly.

“Yes the baby. When you go into see Sharon you will see that there is a monitor on her abdomen. Because of our sophisticated equipment we can see things other medical facilities cannot. The baby and Sharon are in the best place they can be to help them.” Shuri gives Bucky a little smile to let him know she is there for him.

Bucky's hands are shaking all this news is filling him with emotions he has never known before. Shuri again reaches for his hands and holds them tight. “I know this is not easy for you, and I can’t pretend to know what you are going through. Just know I am here for you. When you are with her you will need to constantly talk to her, sometimes it helps to wake up the person. Especially, when that person is someone she truly cares about.”

“I don’t know what I should say to her, “ he gasps for air through his tears. “The last time we spoke I was still very upset with her. Shuri, I love her, god, and this baby so very much. I can’t lose either of them.” He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

“Bucky, she is truly getting the best care she can. I will do everything in my power to save your baby. Right now the baby is fine, but we do need to get nutrients in Sharon and not just vitamins and fluids.”

“So what are you exactly saying, Shuri?”

“She is so early in her pregnancy that if she doesn’t wake up soon, the baby will be in danger. Right now that baby needs real food to grow. I am sorry Bucky.”

“Where is she?”

Shuri gets up from the couch, “Come with me Bucky.”

Shuri leads him to the private room she is in. Tears catch in his throat when he sees her attached to all the equipment. “Since it helps sometimes to relieve some of the pain you are feeling I am going to explain to you what all these machines are doing. First of all none of these are keeping her alive. She does hair air but she is breathing on her own. We have got the standard heart monitor, IV’s about 4 of them to give her fluids and whatever else she needs. We have kept the ultrasound machine in here just in case. Like I said before Bucky she is in good hands. Now sit in this comfy chair and talk to her, I promise no one will bother you, unless we need to.” Shuri smiles at him, pats him on the shoulder, and leaves the room.

Bucky has so many thoughts going through his head. He doesn’t know what to say to her first. Just tell her he thinks to himself, just tell her that you love her and you need her. He couldn’t bring himself to not now. Bucky takes her frail hand in his and rubs his thumb over the top on it. “Oh baby, I never meant for this to happen. You need need to wake up sweetheart,” he gasps letting out a little cry, “not only for you but…” he take a deep breath, “I have some news for you, “he smiles as if she could see him, “we are going to have a baby, you are pregnant.” Bucky lets out a little laugh, “You know I never dreamed I would be a father, to be honest the thought never even crossed my mind. You need to get strong for yourself and our baby. I can’t lose either of you, even though I just found out about...well you know. I am going to be here until you wake up, I promise you that,” Bucky wiped his tears away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos. I have been told the Bucky and Sharon getting back together was too soon. I am not the best at writing actions sequences, as you can probably see by reading the story. If you all want I can go back in and redo it but it will take time. I also have something coming up in the story that will wrench in their story.   
> Also I am not a big fan of One Direction but I thought this song fit so well here.
> 
> Thank you Lanie for your comment and I do want to thank you for your constructive criticism.


	19. By Your Side- Sade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky won't leave Sharon's side but what will she do when she wakes up?

Days turned into a week. True to his word Bucky never left her room. He showered in the attached bathroom and Shuri brought him the necessities. His hair and beard were not upkept during this time because he didn’t feel like putting in any effort into his looks at the moment. The last time Sharon saw him he had his hair short and some stubble but nothing more. He looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was disheveled and a little longer but not too bad. His beard was another matter, since it grew so fast, he now had a full beard. He definitely needed more sleep judging by the bags and darks circles under his eyes. 

Shuri walks in and looks over at Bucky, “Bast, Bucky you look like hell! You really need rest and a shave. If she wakes up, I will come and get you.”

“Shuri, I don’t know,” he rakes his hand through his growing hair, “ I need to be here where she wakes.

“Bucky you can’t let her see you like this! You need a little rest and you need to get pretty,” she laughs. She walks over to him and starts she shewing him out the door. “Get going caveman!”

“Okay, but you can’t keep me out for long” he whispers to her. Before Bucky walks out of Sharon’s room and takes a quick look back at her.

Bucky thinks to himself he could have just showered in Sharon’s room and he should have. He hopes in the shower and actually let’s himself enjoy the hot water, he just stands in the cascading water. He thinks about Sharon and the baby she is carrying, and he smiles to himself. It was a miracle, a little piece of her and him. He never knew he wanted to be a dad but now he couldn’t want anything more. He finishes he shower and lays down on the bed, he did not realize he had been sleeping until Shuri woke him. 

“Come on Bucky Sharon is up and she is freaking out.”

Bucky and Shuri bolt to Sharon’s room. He sees her crying and walks over to her.

Sharon sat up,“What are you doing here, Barnes?” She looked like she was scared of him.

She called him Barnes , she hasn’t called him Barnes in forever. “Sharon, baby it’s ok. You are in Wakanda…”

Sharron interrupts him, “Why are you calling me baby? The last time I even was remotely near you, you tried to kill me!” She pointed at him.

Shuri looked at him, “You might want to wait outside, Bucky,” I’m sorry she mouthed.

Bucky walked out into the hallway so Sharon could not see him or hear him. He let out a sob, she didn’t remember what they had. How was he supposed to tell her about the baby?

Shuri came back out, “Bucky this is what I was afraid of Sharon has lost some memory, and she could get them back but we don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?,” Bucky raised his voice and immediately felt bad about it, “I am sorry Shuri, I don’t mean to take this out on you.”

Shuri hugged him tight. “Bucky, it will be okay. We just need to take this one step at a time,” Shuri took Bucky by the shoulders to make sure he was looking at her and hearing her, “ she can’t know about the baby right now.” 

Bucky looked at Shuri questioningly, “ Why not, don’t you have to run tests to check on the baby?”

“Bucky, she is scared right now and doesn’t know what’s going on. I think maybe we should get Sam, she knows him that might be a little comfort to her.” 

“Yeah, I will go and get him.” A pang of jealousy washes over him, knowing that Sam could comfort her and he could not. 

Bucky finally finds Sam, in the kitchen, where else did he expect him to be. “Hey man, I need a favor,” Bucky said weakly. 

“Oh man, you look like hell! What’s wrong,” Sam was really concerned. Was Sharon dead, did something happen to the baby?”

Bucky walks over to Sam and because he needs a hug he holds onto Sam. God, he wished Steve was here. Bucky whispers to Sam “She doesn’t remember me, Sam.”

Sam takes a hold of Bucky’s shoulders so he can look him in the eye. “We are going to get her back! How’s the baby?”

“As far as I know, fine but Sharon doesn’t know. How did you find out about the baby?” 

“When Sharon left for Wakanda, Wanda ran her hands over Sharon and well she told us Sharon was pregnant.” Sam looked down knowing Bucky would be upset with him for not saying anything.

“Wait you knew?” Bucky was shocked Sam would keep this from him.

“First of all we were in the middle of saving your ass. Second you would have killed Zemo. To make sure You, Sharon and this baby are safe we need him so we can find Hydra and crush them. Until we get rid of Hyrda for good you three are in danger.”

Bucky looks at Sam, “I understand, And, yes I would have killed Zemo. ok, let’s get back to why I need you. Sharon knows you, and since she doesn’t remember what went on between me and her I need you to be my voice so I can at least be in the same room as her. The last thing she remembers about me is when I tried to kill her when I escaped the shield because of Zemo.”

“Does she know about the baby?” Sam asks.

“No, not yet. She will have to know soon because they want to run tests and do an ultrasound as soon as possible. I have no clue how she will react to the news that her and a guy who tried to kill her are now having a baby.” 

Sam smiles and puts a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “Congratulations, man. Wow, you are going to be a dad! How are you feeling about it?”

Bucky gave a sheepish smile, “At first, I didn’t know what to think. Now that the news has set in, I am so happy. I need for Sharon and this baby to be okay.”

“Let’s go see Sharon and see what I can do, I know I probably won’t bring her memory back but I will at least make her feel okay with you being in her room.” 

Bucky nods, “Let’s get a move on.”

Sam and Bucky get to Sharon’s room. Sam slowly walks into Sharon’s room, “Hey girl, how are you feelin’?”

“Sam, I want to know what’s going on? Why am I here?” Sharon sounds so confused and scared, Bucky just wants to rush in there and hold her and tell her it will be alright, but he knows he can’t.

“Sharon,” Sam swallows hard, “ you’re here because of something Barnes and I had you do.”

“Wait, Barnes? He is not one of us! Sam, he tried to kill me!”

“Sharon, he’s not that anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Sharon asks.

“I mean, you have lost some of your memory and don’t remember the person he is now. Trust me, Sharon, he would never hurt you.” Sam doesn’t know if he should tell Sharon what her and Bucky were to each other.

“Excuse me, Sam, but you weren’t around when he slammed me to the ground so hard I thought I had died!” Bucky winces, it hurts to hear how scared Sharon was or is of him. 

“I understand how you are feeling, I felt that too when I first met the real Bucky. I didn’t trust him, but Steve trusted him in a second. Bucky is a good guy, Sharon. Hyrdra messed him up, Shuri has helped him, he isn’t the Winter Soldier anymore. You and Bucky sort of had something going on before this happened.”

Sharon looks at Sam with wide eyes, “What? Bucky and me? I don’t think so!”

Sam lets out a nervous laugh, “Well, Sharon, you need to talk with him. He is out in the hall, and he is really concerned about you. I will be here, there is nothing to be afraid of, even though I know Bucky would never hurt you.” You mean a lot to him.”

“Since I trust you, Sam. Go and get him.” 

Sam goes outside into the hall to get Bucky. “Buck, she is a little scared right now. She just found out she lost her memory and I told her you and her had something going on. She doesn’t know about the baby, I felt that is something you and Shuri should do together.”

Bucky nods, “Yeah, that’s for sure. Telling her about the baby is going to be difficult, I will need to talk with Shuri before that happens.”

Sam lets out a giggle, “Ya think?” Come on let’s go in and see her.”

“Hello Barnes,” Sharon has no clue what to say to him. “So, I have heard I lost all memory of you becoming the person you once were and,” She looks down because she is embarrassed, “ of us.” 

Sam speaks up, “Hey I need to get something to eat, anyone watch something?”

Sharon looks up and smiles softly at Sam, “I’m fine. What about you Barnes, are you ok?” Bucky just nods that he is fine. Sam leaves them alone and Sharon goes on “What were we to each other, Barnes?” She thinks to herself this guy tried to murder me, but goddam he is so beautiful.

Bucky sits in the same chair he has sat in for a week waiting for her beautiful eyes to open. Bucky is blushing because he doesn’t know how to tell her what has happened between them, his head is down and he looks at her through hooded eyes. “You know, I have been right here all week,” he lets out a little nervous laugh. “I couldn’t leave your side, and it feels odd telling you this because all you remember about me is him, the Winter Soldier. We have been friends for about 7 months now, and I don’t know I guess things just progressed but not really,” he lets out a frustrated sigh. “It’s complicated”

“Well, Barnes, that doesn’t tell me much. I can’t pretend to remember what we meant to one another. I am sorry, Barnes. Sam says you are different now, and I believe him. Shuri told me she helped you with stuff Hydra did to you.”

“Yup, Shuri is amazing. I mean she couldn’t take away my memories, they will still haunt me. She did, however, take away any programing they did to me, so I can no longer be controlled by Hydra. Did Shuri say anything else about your condition?” 

Sharon looked at Barnes, he looked so sad, “She said I might be able to gain my memory back. She said she doesn’t know when or how or if I will, but it’s a possibility. She hasn’t said anything else though, but I have a feeling there is more. Do you know something, Barnes?”

He didn’t expect her to ask him that now, and he knew he couldn’t lie but damn he needed Shuri right now. He should have known asking her if she knew anything else about her condition might open up a can of worms, and boy did it ever! “Umm, hold on I am going to get Shuri, I will be right back.”  
He flew out the door before Sharon could stop him, his heart was beating hard. He walked to Shuri’s lab which was not far. He spotted her working on something, “Shuri, she asked me if I knew anything more about her condition, and I can’t lie to her. We need to tell her about the baby."  
_____________________________________________________________________  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers, you all keep me going.


	20. Don't Go Breakin My Heart - Backstreet Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's time Sharon finds out. How ill she react and how will Bucky feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, to all my readers I love feedback, it keeps me wanting to write. Please comment as much as you like. I love reading comments good or bad.

Shuri spun around “What?!?” Shuri lets out a long breath. “Bucky, you know this isn’t going to be easy. You are basically a stranger to her, and now we are going to have to tell her she is pregnant with your child. Are you sure we need to do this now?”

Bucky nods, “Yes, Shuri, I can’t lie to her. It’s a long story, but I just can’t.”

“Ok, Bucky, do you want to break the news or should I do it?” Shuri asks.

“I would love nothing more to tell her myself, but I don’t think it would be a good thing coming from me, unfortunately.” Bucky frowns.

Shuri puts a hand on his shoulder, to let him know it’s ok, “ Yes, that’s probably for the best. She might get really upset at first, which is normal in this type of situation.”

Bucky looks at Shuri, “I understand. Well, let’s get this over with.”

He and Shuri walk to Sharon’s room and it feels like the longest walk of Bucky’s life. The woman he loves, who doesn’t remember him is about to find out that she is having their baby. He and Shuri walk in the room. Sharon is still in her bed with her arms crossed.

“Barnes, why did you just leave like that?” Sharon is upset and rightfully so.

“I...I…,” Bucky couldn’t speak let alone think of something to say.

Shuri stepped in for him, “Bucky came to get me because there is something important we need to tell you.” Shuri swallows hard, “Forgive me Ms. Carter, I quite don’t know how to say this. When you came here Wanda had checked over you first, just to see if there was anything wrong with you.” Shuri’s eyes glance over at Bucky, who is nervously fidgeting with his hands. “When you came in Wanda informed us that you are with child.”

Sharon’s eyes went wide and her mouth was gaping. “What? How could this be?”

Shuri tried to explain, “Well see…”

Bucky interrupted her , “Sharon, the baby is our baby.” He gestures between himself and Sharon.

She looks shocked and scared at the same time. “You and me? We were... “ She says breathlessly, then she looks at the both of them and asks, “Is this your idea of some kind of joke because if it is it isn’t funny!”

Bucky is about to speak when Shuri puts a hand to his chest to stop him, she knows him saying anything now could upset her more. “Ms. Carter, it would seem you had relations with Sgt. Barnes before you lost your memory. You are a little over 3 weeks along.”

“I can’t have a baby right now and especially not with someone I don’t remember ever being involved with!” Sharon starts to cry.

Bucky is now standing in the corner of the room, like a scared puppy. His eyes are rimmed with red, and he is not sure how long he can keep the tears from falling.

Shuri spoke up, “Sharon, would you like some alone time so you can calm down  
Because this is not good for the baby you are carrying.”

Sharon took in a long breath and looked up at Shuri, “I do have options, right?”

Shuri was hesitant to answer because Bucky was right there but she had to. “Yes, Sharon, you have all the options someone like you would have in these circumstances. Sgt. Barnes and I will leave you be, for a while, so you can think and make the right decision.” Shuri escorts Bucky out of the room and they walk down to a sitting area.

“Shuri what if she doesn’t want to even have this baby. I know she wouldn’t feel this way if she had her memories.” Tears run down Bucky’s cheeks.

Shuri takes a hold of his hand, “I will do everything in my power to make her see that wouldn’t be the best option. If she were to get her memories back after we would do the procedure she would never forgive herself.”

“No, she wouldn’t. Realistically, if that’s what she wants we can’t make her change her mind or not let her do it. Shuri, I don’t know what I would do if she doesn’t want to have this baby.”

“Buck, unfortunately, the decision is hers and hers alone. I think she will make the right choice, I have faith. You need to also.” Shuri looks at him and gives him a light punch in the arm. 

“I need to get my mind off this. I am going to talk with Sam. Thank you Shuri for this, it’s nice to have someone to talk to,” he smiles at Shuri and walks away to find Sam.

Bucky finally finds Sam in the library of T’Challa’s place. Sam waves at him, “Hey old man, so how it goes?”

“Ah, I don’t really want to talk about that right now. I wanted to ask if you had talked with Fury at all?”   
Sam gives Bucky the full briefing,“Yes, I have, sorry I didn’t inform you sooner but you had your hands full. Fury said at first Zemo wouldn’t speak at all, but you know him it doesn’t take long or much persuasion. He said Ross wanted more of the Soldier Serum and your DNA, he said to create more of your. Kind of like offspring I guess. Hydra had the serum but they did not have any of your DNA and they wanted it too. Fury is building a case against Ross right now as we speak. There are more Hydra facilities and we have found two of them. Right now we are creating a team to take them down.” 

“When do we go?” Bucky asks.

Sam lets out a little laugh, “You don’t go anywhere. Come on man, Sharon needs you and so does that baby. You all are safest here.”

Bucky looks down at his feet and says quietly, “I am not sure that there is going to be a baby, Sam.” Bucky looks up at his friend with helpless eyes.

“What do you mean no baby? Sharon is preggers right?”

Bucky lets out a shaky breath, “She is not ready for this baby. I am giving her space to make the decision that is best for her.” 

Sam looks stunned, “You really think she won’t go through with this pregnancy?”

Bucky looks over at his friend, “I dunno. Right now having a baby with someone who tried to murder her doesn’t seem like something she wants to do. I can’t blame her, but i know if she remembered me she wouldn’t feel this way.”

“I know she would want this baby, buddy. If I know Sharon, she will come to her senses. She wants this baby too, Buck, she just doesn’t remember right now.” Sam pats Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Well, I am going to wait until she wants to see me. I don’t want her feeling pressure at all. So, lets get back to this plan Fury has.” Bucky didn’t want to talk about Sharon or the baby right now, it upset him too much.

“Fury wants to get T’Challa, Banner and Thor involved. We will need it to wipe the map of Hydra. Zemo is telling us useful information but not all of it, that we know,” Sam explained what was happening to Bucky.

“But, you guys will need my help…”

Sam interrupted him before he could say anymore, “No! You will be of no help to Sharon and your unborn child if you are dead!”  
Bucky ran his fingers through his hair, “What Sam, I am just suppose to wait here. Sam, Sharon doesn’t remember anything about me except for the Winter Soldier. I can’t be here right now, it hurts too much.”

Sam takes Bucky by the shoulders, looks him in the eye, and shakes him just a bit to wake him up. “It’s not only Sharon now, she is carrying your child! You are staying here, I mean it!”

Bucky looks at him helplessly, “What if she decides she doesn’t want the baby? I can’t be here if that’s her decision, it would break me.”

“And my instincts say she will keep the baby and she will need you here.”


	21. This Love- Taylor Swift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon has had time to think and she is making the biggest decision of her life. This is life changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and remember I do love comments they let me know what you like and don't like. So I can tweek the story. Please leave comments if you can, it really keeps me wanting to write.

Bucky stays away from Sharon for a couple of day, but god he is missing her. He hears a knock on his door, when he opens it his heart flops. Sharon is there, looking like she hasn’t had any sleep since he last saw her. Her hair is in a messy bun and she has no make-up on. She gives him a hint of a smile. “Can I come in, Barnes?”

Bucky holds the door open for her and follows her in. He doesn’t want to speak because he wants to make sure she is heard.

Sharon’s hands go to her hair, “Sorry I look like a total mess, I just have been sleeping well at all these past couple of days. At first, I had no clue what i wanted to do.” she looks up at Bucky and says quietly, “I saw your face when I said I didn’t want the baby, and it felt like a knife going into my heart. I am sorry I did that to you, it was my first reaction. I have made my decision based on how I know I would feel if I remember what you and I meant to each other.”

Bucky looks up with questioning eyes, “And what’s that?”

Sharon boldly grads his hand, and doesn’t even know why she is doing it but it feels right, “I am keeping the baby.”

Bucky lets out a long breath of relief, “Thank you, Sharon. I know all this must be tough on you and I promis to always be there for you and this baby no matter what.”

Sharon takes her hand away, “We need to make some decisions on how to co-parent. I really don’t know how to do this. No matter what I know this baby will be loved,” she caresses her stomach.

Bucky watches her and his jaw clenches which makes his twitch subtly. “That he or she will be, “ he gives Sharon a small weak smile. He wants her so bad to remember, but he know he can’t push her and he will risk pushing her away.

“The good news is Shuri said I could regain my memories. We just have to be patient”

Bucky notices she sounds hopeful but doesn’t look it. “Are you scared or that?”

“Oh, no Barnes. I want that so bad. I don’t like making you feel this way. It hurts to see you like this. I am scared of not ever remembeing,” a tear leaks out of her eye. 

Bucky was gauging her behavior at first but when he sees the tear he automatically reaches for her hand. “Just know I am here for you not matter what. I won’t push you, I just want to help you, whatever that might be.” He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he knows if he does that he could just push her away again. His heart wanted to say,I do love you and my love for you will never change.

“ I am open to getting to know you again.” Sharon gives him a little smile.

Bucky smiles back, “I would like that, Sharon.” Bucky gets up from his chair. “I am going to find something to eat, would you like me to bring you something?”

“Well, since I have woken up I haven’t been able to eat much, which I suppose is morning sickness. If you could find me some toast with butter on the side that would be perfection.”

Bucky looked at her with such tenderness, it made Sharon’s heart ache. “I will get right on, be back in a few.” He winked at her before he left her room.

Not long after Shuri stopped by, “Hello Miss. Carter. How are you doing today?”

Sharon thought to herself, Shuri always seemed so chipper. “I am doing well. When are we going to check on the baby?”

Shuri looked at Sharon with a surprised look, “Have you decided to keep the baby?”

Sharon nodded, “Yes, yes I have.”

Shuri smiled at Sharon, “Have you given a certain brooding man the news?”

Sharon sighed, “Yes, he actually just left to get me toast and a little butter. I am not holding down food so well right now.”

“Well that’s to be expected. Now, since you are about 4 ½ weeks along we can try to do an ultrasound. We are not going to see much, so don’t get all worried.”

Sharon put a hand to her stomach, “I still can’t believe it.” Sharon did not realise but Bucky was right outside the door and wanted to give Shuri and her a little privacy. She continued, “Shuri, Bucky...he is a good guy. He looks at me like I am his whole world”

Shuri giggles a little, “Miss. Carter, I believe you are. You and that baby you are carrying are very lucky.”

“Yes, I believe we are,” Sharon caresses her stomach once again. In the hall Bucky is smiling from ear to ear hearing what just transpired.

Shuri starts getting ready to leave the room, “I will be back later to check on you and do your first ultrasound.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sharon smiles at Shuri. Bucky enters the room and clears his throat making it seem like he just got there.

“Why, hello there Sargent. How long were you out there?” Shuri asks him slyly.

“Just got back,” he quipts back.

“You are a good man Mr. Barnes but not a good liar,” Shuri laughs as she walks away.

Bucky walks over to Sharon’s bedside and sees her hand splayed on her stomach. Though she is not showing yet, it gives Bucky the chills to see that act. He hands her the toast unbuttered so she can put as much as she likes on it. “Here you go.”

“Thanks James.” She smiles at him.  
____________________________________________________________________________


	22. Just Want You To Know - Backstreet Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Sharon are getting along better but Bucky is still unsure of everything.
> 
> And the song I picked I thought was Bucky's and Sharon's relationship in a nutshell.

James waited until Sharon fell asleep to leave. He bumps into Shuri. “Oh, hey there.”

“Ah, you scared me Bucky!” She laughs. “Why aren’t you with Sharon?

“She is taking one of her many naps. Is pregnancy supposed to make you this tired?

Shuri pats Bucky on the back, “That’s all normal. She is doing great Bucky there is nothing to worry about. In fact in about an hour I am going to do an ultrasound, so we can see what’s going on with your baby.”

“Yeah I heard you guys talking about it.” Bucky looks down at his feet.

“What’s wrong Buck?” Shuri asks.

“A couple of things first I am so nervous, what if something is wrong with the baby?:

Shuri stops him in his tracks, “Bucky, since we have been monitoring that baby, everything seems fine don’t let yourself worry about that now. What else is bothering you soldier?”

Bucky looks up at Shuri and rubs the back of his head, “She never mentioned anything to me. I don’t think she wants me there and believe me I can understand why.”

Shuri laughs his suggestion off, “Bucky, why in the world would you think that? She knows you're a good man and the father of her unborn child, of course she wants you there!”

“If you say so,” he sounds unconvinced.

“Let’s let Miss. Carter rest for a little while longer and then you can join me and we can do an ultrasound. Fun, exciting times Mr. Barnes!” Shuri wraps her arm around his neck and leads him to the common area.

Shuri and Bucky see T’Challa racing towards them. “Sergeant Barnes, we have a problem. Fury got in contact with me just now and it seems that Hydra has captured Wilson.”

“Wait, what? I need to go and help him!” Bucky yells

T’challa puts a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “Barnes, that was not my intention in telling you. Your place is here with Sharon.”

Bucky steps back, “It sure is hell is, he is my friend and Hydra is my problem. Excuse me your majesty but I am damn well going with you, no matter what anyone says.” 

T’Challa breathes out slowly, “Ok, but you do know I am going against Fury’s orders.”

Bucky lets out a small laugh, “Since when has that ever held you back?”

T’Challa smiles over at his friend, “Ah, you are too right Sargeant. We are leaving now to meet up with Thor and Wanda. Fury does not want to make too big of a scene so he kept the number down. The jet is waiting come on Barnes.”

Telling himself Sharon will be ok on her own, Bucky boards T’Challa’s jet with him. “So where are we off to?”

“Fury thinks they are somewhere in Russia. Hopefully Thor can track him down, since you know he can do that sort of thing.” 

“Good to know. So, what do I need to know before finding my friend?” Bucky asks.

“If he is where Fury thinks he is there are a lot of armed guards on the premises and make no mistake they want you. You coming might make more trouble for us, we don’t need to be rescuing two instead of just one, so please don’t get into any trouble. Listen to Fury’s orders! Fury wants us to meet him in a secure location, a little island off the coast of South Africa, from there we get our orders.”

Bucky give T’Challa a small smile, “Got it, I’m ready.”

T’Challa looks at him seriously, “One more thing Barnes, this whole thing could be a set up to capture you.”

Bucky smiles again, “Well, that...that can’t happen I have a little something waiting for me here me, and I am getting back to that baby.”

T’Challa smiles back, “What about Miss Carter?”

Bucky looks over at T’Challa with sad eyes, bites his lip and shrugs, “I dunno.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please again I love feedback so please comment. IUt does keep my spirits up and keeps me wanting to write.


	23. note from writer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am putting away this piece of work for a little bit. For those of you who have left kudos or comments thank you so much. just feel l not many people love this ship like I do and I am just not into writing it right now.  
> I am however starting a new fanfic called life after and I am very excited to get into it. I will have the first chapter out today.  
> I am looking for help out with it so it your read it and are interest post a comment and send me your email.

look at chapter note -please


	24. This TIme It's Love - Tamia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon is wondering why Bucky left without telling her. Bucky needs to help his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this story again thanks to those who wrote about how upset they were I was stepping away from this for a little while. I am totally on board with this ship and can't wait for The Falcon and The Winter Soldier to see where they take their relationship!

Shuri walks into Sharon’s room, she has to let her know that Bucky will not be joining them during the ultrasound. “Hello, Sharon, how are you feeling? Are you ready to see your baby?”

“I am ok, where is Barnes?” She asks Shuri.

“Uh, about that, he left with T’Challa on a mission.”

“Wait, what?” Sharon is stunned.

“Wilson Was captured by Hydra, Bucky was told not to go but he is hard headed.” Shuri starts to set up the ultrasound equiptment

Sharon watched as Shur hooked things up, “I am sorry, Shuri, I need some time to myself.” Sharon had no idea what she was feeling right now, worry, anger, or just plain fear. She didn’t know what she was feeling for Barnes, but she knew she needed him with her. 

Shuri looks over at Sharon as if she knows what Sharon is thinking and feeling. “They will keep him safe Ms. Carter, and Bucky will get back to you, he will always come back to you. Buzz me when you are ready for me.”

Sharon stops Shuri before she leaves, her eyes are full of unshed tears. “The thing is Shuri, I don’t think I will be ready until he is back.”

Shuri smiles back at her, “fair enough, someone will be happy when he gets home.” At that Shuri left Sharon alone. 

Sharon looked out her window and had tons of thoughts running through her head. What if he didn’t come back? What if he didn’t want her? She just wanted to remember her and James so badly. She also had herself to blame for putting a wall between her and James. Tears built up in her eyes, why didn’t he tell her he was leaving? She worried she might not ever be able to tell him how she was feeling. He was being so patient and good to her and she pushed him away. Even though she couldn’t remember she knew that James had to mean something to her, I mean she is pregnant with his child.

In T’Challa’s Jet::

Bucky and T’Challa get a video call in from Fury, “What in the hell is Barnes doing with you? I told you I didn’t need anyone compromising this mission!” Bucky chuckled to himself Fury was the only one who could talk to the King like that, he thought. “Well, since I can’t change this little situation now, let me give you the briefing so you two boneheads know the mission. Thor has located when Wilson is, he is on his way there now. You will be meeting him at the coordinates I will be sending to you momentarily. Barnes, you listen to me now. You keep your head on straight, we don’t need any complications. That means no emotions, just get in and out.”

Bucky looked at Fury on the screen, “got it!” 

T’Challa turns the conference off. “You have a lot of honor, White Wolf, you are a good friend and man.”

“Thank you, but I will always carry what I did to others with me and it’s hard to get past.”

“Time will help heal that along with Sharon and your baby. Your life is going to change so much in the near future, but it will be an amazing change.” T’Challa smiles over at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea of Sharon and Bucky, I know many don't and that is fine. I can't shake the feeling Bucky and Sharon might have something in the new series (hopefully). I will be trying to write chapters fast, weel, because right now I am stuck at home because of the virus and I love being creative. I hope you like my story.


End file.
